Elise/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Elise (Fates) Bound Hero Battle * "That plan sounds fantastic! You're a genius, Leo!" (Intro with Leo) Tap Battle * "Are you children misbehaving in here? Looks like I need to teach you a lesson!" Summoned * "Hi, I'm Elise- a princess from the Kingdom of Nohr! I bet we're going to be the best of friends!" Home * "Let's sneak off sometime to explore the town! I used to do that all the time back home - but don't tell my brothers!" * "I like that Sharena-- maybe because neither of us act like princesses. Oh! I hope she wouldn't be offended!" * "My retainers are Effie and Arthur, two of the nicest retainers a girl could ever have. I'm so proud of them!" * "This realm has so many beautiful flowers! I'm going to pick all of them and pass them out to everybody!" * "I'm impressed by how well you keep an eye on things here, Kiran! I'll help you with my staff if you ever get worn out!" * "I've come on an important errand from Friend. I'm here to deliver the happiest of hellos. So, here I am!" (Greeting from friend) * "Yay! I always love it when you come chat with me, Kiran! I know how busy you are. Wait... Are you hurt? Even a little? Then I'll heal you up real fast! Whew! There. I can't stand to see you hurt. It's like I'm hurt too. And you know why? Sure you do. Because I love you bunches and bunches—more than anyone from any other world! You were the first friend I made here. And you know what? That kind of friendship lasts forever!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Thanks for bringing me here! I really, really love it!" * "Where are Effie and Arthur? We always go exploring together." * "Glad to help!" * "I have so many older siblings in my family!" * "I'm always up for a good game!" * "Go team!" * "Nice that people like me are called heroes here. We do our best." * "*giggle*" Map * "Do my best!" * "Okay!" * "Sure!" Level up * "Step back, world! This girl is on fire!" (5-6 stats up) * "Yay! I'm such a good fighter now!" (3-4 stats up) * "All that hard work for this?! Boo." (1-2 stats up) * "Yay! Now I'll sparkle even more!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Glad to help!" * "Go team!" * "Take your punishment." * "No more holding back." * "Ah, how dare you!" * "Leave everything to me!" Defeat * "Be at peace.." Elise (Nohrian Summer) Summoned * "I'm Princess Elise of Nohr! I was playing on a tropical island, but...this place looks pretty fun, too!" Home * "Hi, Kiran! You should try fighting in a swimsuit, too. It'll keep you nice and cool, and it's real easy to move around!" * "Before coming here, I fought a big battle to win a trip to a tropical island. And I won thanks to Arthur and Effie!" * "Anyone who works as hard as you deserves a reward-so here! I made you a lei out of tropical flowers!" * "I think the whole Order of Heroes should go for a great big swim together! Though, I guess it would be bad if the enemy attacked while we were all at the beach..." * "I took a trip to a tropical island all by myself. Doesn't that sound...mature? I'm inching closer to being a perfect lady, aren't I? Well, aren't I?" * "I'm here with greetings just for you! I was sent by Friend! Say...Is there somewhere around here I can take a quick dip before I head back?" (Greeting from friend) * "Tropical attaaaaack! Hyah!! Heehee, did I scare you? Seeing you just got me so excited! That tropical island was a lot of fun, but I've really come to love the Askran Kingdom, too. Everyone in the Order of Heroes is just so nice, and I get to play with so many new people! But... Well, can you keep a secret? I have the most fun playing with you, Kiran! I always look forward to your visits! Hey, when we're all done fighting someday, let's visit the beach together. Pinky swear! That makes it a promise!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "(giggles)" * "My swimsuit is adorable!" * "Who wouldn't want to wear something like this on the beach?" * "How much do I love sunny beaches? Bunches and bunches!" * "Swimming sure makes a girl hungry!" * "Who needs tacky swimsuits to turn heads on a beach? I've got my bright smile!" * "I should get leis for my retainers. Red flowers for Arthur! White ones for Effie!" * "Oooh! Let's go lay on a beach after battle!" Map * "Okay!" * "Ooh, hot!" * "Yay!" Level up * "Is this the summer Princess Elise finally becomes a mature lady?!" (5-6 stats up) * "Is this what my big sis meant by "Summer helps a lady mature"?" (3-4 stats up) * "Huh, what?! OK, I'll stop playing and start concentrating. Promise!" (1-2 stats up) * "This new power kinda makes me want a new swimsuit to go with it." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll sink you!" * "Tropical attack!" * "Drown already!" * "Yay! This is fun!" Defeat * "I lost..." Elise (Hostile Springs) Summoned * "I'm Elise, the youngest princess of the Kingdom of Nohr! I hear there's a lovely hot spring here, and I'm ready!" Home * "I wonder... If I bathe in a hot spring every day, will my skin get as smooth as Camilla's?" * "Back in Nohr, I'd go to a hot spring with Camilla and Effie sometimes." * "You're always working so hard. A dip in a hot spring will ease your tension. Take a break!" * "I hope that everyone in the Order of Heroes is enjoying the hot springs. We should all go warm up together!" * "What are those? Eggs that have been boiled in a hot spring? Wow! Can I have one?" * "Hmm... This doesn't look like a hot spring. Oh, it isn't? I was searching for one, for Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Hey, come here! Look at this! My skin is soooo smooth! The hot spring washed away all of my cares, and I feel...radiant! I love hot springs. Everyone looks so happy, relaxing in the bath... No matter what troubles they have or how exhausted they may be, they all have faces of pure bliss... Do you get it? A hot spring smooths your skin and warms your heart all in one! We've got to go again!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Let's get warmed up!" * "Right when I get out of the water, my skin feels so soft!" * "I'm gonna stay nice and warm right up till bedtime!" * "Huh? Oh... I, uh... I think I spent too long in the hot spring..." * "We have hot springs in Nohr, too. But I bet you already knew that!" * "Hot springs sure are amazing! I wonder if I'd grow into a beautiful lady if I took a dip in one every day..." * "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go to the hot spring!" Map * "You got it!" * "Onto the next one!" * "Fresh from the hot spring!" Level Up * "Ooh, the hot spring made my skin nice and smooth. Gorgeous!" (5-6 stats up) * "Oh, yes... The temperature is just right!" (3-4 stats up) * "Huh? Uh...I'm getting drowsy." (1-2 stats up) * "The water feels so good... I'm warm and toasty, all the way through!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "This'll get ya pipin' hot!" * "No peeking!" * "I am so refreshed!" * "Let's turn up the heat!" Defeat * "I'll be in the bath..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes